Dale recuerdos a Barbarroja
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Give my best to Redbeard" de arts and letters: A veces lo mejor que podemos hacer por la gente que queremos es dejarlos marchar... aunque no sea lo más sencillo para aquellos que se quedan. Quien avisa no es traidor: os va a arañar el alma, tened pañuelos a mano. Me lo agradeceréis después.


Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Give my best to Redbeard" de arts and letters: A veces lo mejor que podemos hacer por la gente que queremos es dejarlos marchar... aunque no sea lo más sencillo para aquellos que se quedan.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, yo me limito a traducir. Quien os va a hacer llorar es **arts and letters**, que escribe maravillosamente así que, va en serio: tened Kleenex a mano, porque os va a arañar el alma. Me lo agradeceréis después.

OoOoO Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

**Viernes, 19 de abril**

Sherlock y John abrieron violentamente la puerta del 221B de Baker Street, entusiasmados tras el éxito final del caso de la tarde.

Se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y una vez pasado un momento para tomar aliento, John rompió el silencio.

-Dios, lo había echado de menos.

-La dicha doméstica no es como la pintan, ¿eh?

-No, es solo que está bien salir de vez en cuando.

-Para la mayor parte de la gente, eso significaría pasar el rato en un pub, o viendo un partido de fútbol, no persiguiendo criminales y deteniéndolos a punta de pistola.

-Bueno, como siempre te lo montas para recordarme, no somos como la mayoría.

-Qué verdad es. Con respecto a esto último, ¿te hace ir a comer a Angelo's?

-Pero ¿vas a comer algo?

-No veo razón para no hacerlo, a hora que hemos cerrado el caso. A menos que tengas que irte a casa con Mary y el bebé, claro.

-Se llama Emma, no 'el bebé', pero le dije que Mary que estaría fuera hasta tarde, así que no me esperará para cenar.

-Bueno, pues ya está decidido.

Y fueron allí a cenar, en el reservado junto a la ventana, con una vela en la mesa porque John no se molestó más en corregir a Angelo sobre su estado civil.

Unas horas después, estaban de vuelta en el apartamento tomando un té. Al menos, John estaba sentado en su silla bebiendo su té y escribiendo notas del caso del día para su abandonado blog mientras Sherlock tocaba una tranquila y contemplativa partitura con el violín.

Tal y como sus tardes solían ser, antes de a Caída, antes de Mary y Emma y la vida que les siguió.

John estaba tan perdido en sus apuntes que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de cuando el violín dejó de sonar. Tan solo cuando Sherlock se sentó y empezó a hablar, alzó la mirada de su ordenador.

-John, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Va a ser uno de esos momentos de "en realidad, Sherlock es nombre de niña"? Porque si quieres un abrazo, adelante: puedes pedirlo como una persona normal y corriente.

-No, John, yo… no es fácil decirlo.

Y la expresión de Sherlock, la forma en la que titubeó en su discurso, hizo que John sintiera mucho frío de repente, a pesar de la calidez del apartamento.

-Tengo un tumor cerebral maligno, inoperable.

John quedó tan impactado por las palabras de Sherlock que casi se atraganta con su té, lo que casi hubiera resultado gracioso si la toda la situación no fuera tan horriblemente triste.

-Sherlock, ¿es este otro de tus juegos enfermizos, como "me voy a tirar por un edificio y no voy a morir" o "esta bomba está a punto de explotar pero en realidad no, porque siempre hay un interruptor de apagado"?

John inspiró profundamente para calmarse, su voz empezaba a romperse.

-Por favor, Sherlock, dime que este es otro de tus puñeteros trucos de magia.

-Esta vez no hay trucos de magia, John. Puedo enseñarte los escáneres, si quieres verlos.

La voz de Sherlock era tan realista que hizo que John quisiera pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

-Sí, claro que quiero verlos y también quiero saber cuál es tu plan de tratamiento.

-Estoy seguro de que tus habilidades de comprensión auditiva no se han deteriorado tanto durante mi ausencia. ¿Qué parte del "tumor cerebral inoperable" no has pillado?"

-Vale, nada de cirugía. Sí, soy médico y un ser humano alfabetizado, pero Mycroft debe tener acceso a los mejores médicos del Reino Unido… qué coño, del mundo entero. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

-No lo hay. No voy a seguir un tratamiento porque no hay tratamiento que seguir.

-Así que, ¿simplemente vas a dejarte morir?

-¿Qué otra opción tengo?

-Eres el puto Sherlock Holmes. Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo.

-Oh, John, siempre has tenido mucha fe en mí.

El uso del tiempo verbal en pasado no le pasó desapercibido a John y, aunque el tono de Sherlock comenzó siendo mordaz, lo suavizó enseguida.

-Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no se puede hacer nada. Nos ahorrará mucho dolor a ambos.

John no supo qué responderle a eso. Su cabeza daba vueltas, el pecho le oprimía y sentía como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido a sus pies.

-Espera, Sherlock, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

-No mucho.

-¿"No mucho" de un par de días? O "no mucho" de "te lo he estado ocultando durante los últimos cinco meses"?

-El período exacto de tiempo no es relevante.

Sherlock agitó la mano con un gesto despectivo, aunque se explicó:

-Quería saber más antes de decirte nada. Quería estar seguro… pero ahora lo estoy. No puedo predecir cuánto tiempo me queda, pero es solo cuestión de meses.

Sherlock respiró profundamente, como regulando su nerviosismo y después continuó, con una voz aún más suave que antes.

-Lo siento. Sé que todo esto es muy repentino.

Era la primera disculpa sincera que había recibido nunca de Sherlock y de alguna manera la hacía doler aún más.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho, aunque te hayas tomado tu tiempo. Pero, Sherlock, no estás solo. Pase lo que pase, nos tienes a Mary y a mí, a Lestrade, Molly, la señora Hudson… y a tu puñetero hermano, que posiblemente estará viendo esta conversación desde uno de sus estúpidos dispositivos de vigilancia.

-Lo sé, John. Pero es casi medianoche y tú tienes una mujer y una hija con las que volver a casa. Saluda a Mary y al bebé… Emma.

John no quería irse, los pies le pesaban como si fueran de plomo, pero como siempre, Sherlock tenía razón, así que se levantó y tomó su abrigo.

Mientras se disponía a salir del piso, John se volvió a mirar a su amigo, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con el violín en la mano.

\- Adiós Sherlock.

\- Adiós, John.

Y con eso, se fue.

En el momento cerró la puerta, escuchó reanudarse el sonido del violín y la música lenta y triste le llegó al alma.

Quería volver corriendo hasta la puerta, sacudir a Sherlock, abrazarlo, decirle lo importante que era para él, que no le dejaba morirse, que nunca lo abandonaría… pero ahora tenía a Mary y a Emma, y tenía que volver a casa con ellas.

Así que se dio la vuelta y se adentró en la noche de Londres, aun cuando sentía como si dejara una parte de su corazón detrás.

John no podía saber que esa sería la última vez que vería Sherlock vivo, pero después, tras saber las noticias, recordaría ese momento y se daría cuenta de que toda la aventura, de principio a fin —la escena del crimen, la persecución, la cena triunfante en Angelo's, el té en el piso—había sido la forma de decir adiós de Sherlock.

**Sábado, 26 de abril **

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Mary tenía a Emma en brazos, así que fue John a abrir, esperando encontrarse con la señora Ellis quejándose del llanto del bebé –aunque eso es lo que hacen los bebés— o Kate buscando a su hijo errante, Isaac.

En su lugar, lo recibió una cara aún menos bienvenida.

-Mycroft, um, hola, ¿qué estás haciend…?

-Tan elocuente como siempre, John. ¿Puedo pasar?

Desde la otra habitación, pudo escuchar a Mary preguntándole:

-Um, sí, claro, pasa-se dirigió a Mycroft, y después añadió un poco más alto- Mary, es Mycroft.

Mary llegó corriendo a la habitación.

-Espera, ¿has dicho Mycr…? Oh, hola, Mycroft, me alegro de verte. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

-Lamento molestar, señora Watson, pero me temo que debo invadir su privacidad por unos instantes. Tengo noticias que compartir con su marido.

-Sí, por supuesto. Ven y siéntate. Estaré en la otra habitación.

-De hecho, señora Watson, creo que sería mejor si se quedara.

-Claro, pues vale. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Té, galletas?

-Es muy amable, señora Watson, pero no será necesario.

Y así se instalaron en la sala de estar. John y Mary se sentaron uno junto al otro en el sofá mientras que Mycroft lo hizo en la incómoda silla de respaldo recto que era más de bonito que para otra cosa.

Antes siquiera de que Mycroft empezara a hablar, John sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-No hay forma sencilla para dar esta noticia, pero quería decíroslo en persona.

Y entonces John sintió cómo empezaba a contraérsele la garganta.

-Sherlock falleció anoche, en su cama en el 221B de Baker Street. No hay indicios de que sea un engaño. La causa de la muerte parece ser complicaciones en relación con la condición de mi hermano, de las que soy consciente que recientemente te reveló.

Mycroft hizo una pausa para darle a John o a Mary la oportunidad de interrumpirle, pero John ya tenía la cabeza apoyada en las manos y Mary tan solo miraba al suelo, sin palabras, rodeando con un brazo a su desconsolado marido por los hombros.

-Lamento ser portador de tan malas noticias. Os comunicaré los detalles del funeral una vez me encargue de ellos.

Con eso, Mycroft se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, paraguas en mano. Mary lo siguió momentos después.

No tenía planeado decir nada más, pero una vez estuvieron en la puerta, las palabras le brotaron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-Saber que John la tenía a usted una vez mi hermano se fuera de este mundo le dio a Sherlock mucha paz. Su familia es muy afortunada de tenerla… tal y como Sherlock lo fue por tener a John.

-Sherlock también lo era de tenerte a ti.

-Dudo que lo creyera alguna vez, pero igualmente se aprecia el sentimiento. Que tenga un buen día, señora Watson.

-Adiós, Mycroft. Cuídate.

Y así, Mary cerró la puerta de su apartamento antes de que el insistente llanto de Emma fuera casi suficiente para eclipsar la silenciosa pena de John.

_El Blog del Dr. John H. Watson_

**Al mejor hombre que jamás he conocido**

Hace dos días, Sherlock Holmes fue hallado muerto en su piso, el mismo piso que compartimos durante dos maravillosos y locos años. Desearía haber estado ahí en sus últimos momentos, para aliviar su sufrimiento, decirle adiós, decirle lo mucho que significó para mí, aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo sabía. Después de todo, era Sherlock Holmes. Lo más seguro es que lo dedujera por la forma en la que untaba mis tostadas o por el nudo de mis zapatos.

Sherlock Holmes era el mejor hombre que jamás tendré el privilegio de conocer. Cualquiera que pasara un rato con él puede dar fe. Incluso cuando sacaba a relucir lo más frustrante, agravante y agobiante de sí mismo, contemplar el funcionamiento de su mente era una maravilla.

Me halaga decir que lo conocía como nadie. Aun así, incluso para mí, siempre fue algo así como un enigma, pero sí que hay algo de lo que estoy seguro: Sherlock Holmes era más que un gran hombre. También era un buen hombre.

Con un cerebro como el suyo, podría haber ganado una fortuna como empresario o haber subido de rango en la burocracia británica. En cambio, decidió resolver crímenes.

Por supuesto, amaba la aventura, los puzles y la emoción de la caza, y aunque jamás lo admitiría había algo más. A su modo, estaba restaurando el orden del mundo, rectificando errores y garantizando la justicia como únicamente él podía hacerlo.

Sherlock Holmes era un buen hombre y mi mejor amigo.

La palabras se quedan cortas para expresar cuánto se le va a echar de menos.

**Domingo, 27 abril **

Ya pasaba de la hora en la que Molly Hooper debía estar en la morgue, pero tras recibir la llamada de un desconsolado Lestrade, no pudo imaginarse yendo a ningún otro sitio.

-No creía que le tocara trabajar hoy, señorita Hooper.

Aunque la sobresaltó la voz de Mycroft—no lo había escuchado entrar, ¿llevaría ahí todo el rato?—, en su favor, recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

-Tenía que verlo por mí misma, que era realmente él esta vez. Supuse que después de ayudar a fingir la muerte de alguien una vez...

-Sí, Pedro y el lobo. Un cuento bastante apropiado para mi hermano.

-Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Hubo una pausa, después.

-Bueno, ¿ha quedado satisfecha su curiosidad?

Molly asintió, sin palabras.

Cuando alzó la mirada hacia Mycroft, este se sorprendió al ver que no había estado llorando aunque sus ojos brillaban más de lo habitual.

-El dictamen de la autopsia dice que murió de un aneurisma.

-Sí, así es.

-Pero no murió de eso.

-¿Ah, no?-sus palabras formaron una pregunta, pero el tono no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era una declaración.

Molly inspiró y siguió hablando, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Mycroft.

-Sé que jamás lo admitiría, pero a su modo te estaba agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por él. Y seguramente no supiera ni la mitad-una pausa, otra inspiración y después-. Debe haber sido muy duro, después de todo lo que has hecho por protegerlo a lo largo de estos años, que haya sido por algo tan completamente fuera de control de nadie.

-Si algo he aprendido al servicio de Su Majestad es que las cosas se controlan mucho menos de lo que querríamos creer, incluso teniendo las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas a tu disposición- Mycroft no pudo mantener alejada lo suficiente la amargura de su voz cuando añadió-. Esto resultó ser cierto con mi hermano en todos los sentidos, definitivamente.

Incómoda con el giro que había tomado la conversación, Mycroft se preparó para irse, pero entonces Molly volvió a hablar.

-A veces, lo mejor que podemos hacer por la gente que queremos es dejarlos marchar.

-Sabias palabras, señorita Hooper.

-Aunque aunque no sea lo más sencillo para aquellos que se quedan.

Mycroft no respondió porque no había nada que decir, y –aunque jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera para él mismo- se encontró con que no tenía palabras.

Lo que estaba bien, porque Molly siempre había sido muy buena llenando el silencio.

-Si alguna vez necesitas algo, si quieres hablar, alguien que escuche… te daría mi número de teléfono pero, por lo que dijo Sherlock, seguramente ya tengas acceso a cada número de teléfono que haya tenido.

-Una tarea en cuanto apenas difícil. Solo ha tenido dos números de teléfono y ni se ha molestado en ponerse un fijo desde que se cambió de piso hace cuatro años.

-Sí, vale, bueno… Ok.

Mycroft suavizó el tono, respondiendo a su obvia incomodidad.

-Gracias, señorita Hooper, por su amable oferta. Le notificaré los detalles del funeral una vez me haga cargo-Mycroft se volvió para irse, pero una vez alcanzó la entrada a la morgue, antes de cruzar el marco y sin girarse, añadió-. Señorita Hooper, ¿alguna vez ha jugado a "Operación"?

-¿El juego de mesa? Sí, cuando era niña- al ver que no parecía ir a elaborarlo más, preguntó- ¿Por qué?

-Solo mera curiosidad.

Y sin decir más, abrió la puerta y se fue.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él resonó ruidosamente en la enorme y cavernosa sala.

Sola de nuevo con los cadáveres, Molly se volvió hacia el cuerpo del hombre que no había dejado de querer en silencio y lo besó en la mejilla con suavidad antes de volver a cubrirlo con la sábana.

Sin embargo, ella no se marchó. En su lugar, se sentó en una silla, sacó un libro y empezó a leer. Después de todo, daba por sentado—incluso en el deceso—que nadie debería pasar su primera noche solo, especialmente un hombre como Sherlock Holmes.

Solo esperaba, por su bien, que la muerte no fuera muy aburrida.

**Viernes, 25 de abril**

_Es la hora –SH_

Aunque el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir contuviera solo dos palabras, Mycroft sabía exactamente lo que significaba y, por tentador que resultara fingir que no lo había recibido, sabía que su hermano no era alguien a quien se pudiera ignorar.

Lo que Mycroft realmente quería escribirle de vuelta era "¿estás seguro?" o, quizá, "Nunca será _la hora_ para eso". Pero, en cambio, replicó, simplemente:

_Estaré allí dentro de una hora__. –MH_

Veinte minutos después, entraba por la puerta abierta del 221B de Baker Street.

-Tu casera parece estar notablemente ausente.

-Me encargué de que la hermana de la señora Hudson se la llevara un fin de semana de paseo a la costa. Pensé que sería más sencillo sin su presencia.

-No hay nada de sencillo en esto, Sherlock.

-Sí, bueno, pero sea como fuere, aquí estamos.

-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo?

-Creo que mi cuarto sería el lugar más lógico.

-Sí, coincido. ¿Planeas llevar eso puesto?

-Bueno, pensé en ponerme mi mejor traje, pero me temía que eso interferiría con nuestro objetivo de verisimilitud, aunque estoy seguro de que esta charada es innecesaria en gran medida dado la variedad de tus conexiones.

-Aun así, se deben mantener las apariencias en la medida de lo posible.

-Es tan "tú" pensar eso...

-Sherlock, de verdad, ¿vamos a hacerlo ahora?

Sherlock continuó como si no hubiera escuchado la última pregunta de Mycroft, lo que tenía sentido, puesto que Mycroft realmente no esperar respuesta.

-¿Asumo que has traído los suministros?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres para esto a alguien más aquí? -Después de una pausa, Mycroft añadió- ¿John, tal vez?

-Ya me vio morir una vez. No se merece pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

-Como desees.

Sin más preámbulos, Sherlock entró en su habitación, retiró las sábanas y se metió en la cama.

Mycroft lo siguió, componiendo una mueca al quitar una pila de ropa sucia de la única silla de la habitación antes de sentarse en ella.

-¿No podías haber recogido un poco primero?

-¿Me pensaba que buscábamos verisimilitud?

-Me parece bien.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Esa debía ser la primera vez que ninguno de los dos tenía palabras.

Cuando finalmente Sherlock habló, su voz sonaba cansada y sus palabras forzadas, pero no menos significativas para la incomodidad de ambos.

-Siento dejarte así. Ojalá hubiera otra forma.

-Yo también, Sherlock, pero al final el Viento del Este viene a por todos.

Mycroft no pudo contenerse de alisar las sábanas de la cama mientras Sherlock se acomodaba bajo las mantas. Afortunadamente, Sherlock decidió no comentar el gesto.

En cambio, preguntó:

-Vas a quedarte, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Estaré aquí mismo.

-Gracias, Mycroft. Por todo esto.

-De nada, hermano mío.

Mycroft alcanzó el maletín de cuero y extrajo una botella y una jeringuilla.

Sherlock lo miró con detenimiento por momentos, después cerró los ojos y asintió sutilmente.

Hubo un pequeño pinchazo, la medicina se abrió camino demasiado rápido por sus venas, seguida poco después de una profunda y tranquila somnolencia.

-Tan solo cierra los ojos, querido hermano, respira hondo y duérmete. No te dejaré.

Sherlock se encontró sin poder –ni querer- resistir el jalón de las drogas. Su cuerpo se relajó mientras caía y su respiración se redujo. Después de unos largos momentos, Sherlock entonó una última y estremecedora exhalación y cesó todo movimiento.

Mycroft se estiró, presionó sus dedos contra el cuello de su hermano menor para comprobar el pulso y no halló nada.

Alisó la sábana de la cama una vez más y dijo para la la habitación vacía:

-Adiós, Sherlock. Dale recuerdos a Barbarroja.

Y con eso, Mycroft se levantó y salió del piso con rigidez a la brillante y ajetreada calle londinense.

Normalmente, tendría a un chófer y un asistente personal esperando para llevárselo lejos, pero hoy decidió viajar solo.

Se metió en el asiento del conductor de un insulso turismo negro con las ventanas tintadas y empezó a hacerse camino por las congestionadas calles de Londres hacia su oficina.

Sabía que se iba a pasar la tarde planeando otra intervención en Corea del Norte y probablemente negociando con la inminente revuelta en Oriente Medio, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía forzar su normalmente obediente cerebro a concentrarse en ninguno de esos apremiantes problemas.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era su hermano y lo joven que se veía en su cama, mientras tomaba su último aliento, y lo aún más joven que se veía cuando finalmente la vida lo abandonó.

Mientras luchaba por ganar la batalla sobre el control de sus emociones, Mycroft pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Sherlock esas Navidades –las últimas que pasarían juntos- mientras estaban fuera en el patio, fumando furtivamente, intercambiando mordaces pero amistosos insultos, y como después le dijo a Sherlock en un inusual momento de candor: "tu pérdida me rompería el corazón".

Ahora, al oír el eco de esas palabras en su cabeza, Mycroft sabía —con profunda y dolorosa certeza—que aquellas fueron las más verdaderas que había dicho jamás.

Y como no podía reprimirlo más, viró hacia una bocacalle vacía, aparcó y lloró.

OoOoO

**N/T**: No me da vergüenza confesar que lloré como una tonta la primera vez que lo leí y que me he pegado una panzada a llorar yo sola traduciéndolo lo que no está escrito.

He tardado más, de hecho, porque cada vez que intentaba poner a traducir me pasaba eso.

En fin, espero haber podido captar todo lo que **arts and letters** ha impreso en su fic original y haberos llegado al corazón. Hay una secuela de este ("_In Absentia_"), que también planeo traducir en cuanto tenga un ratito... y más ganas de llorar.

Antes de despedirme, me gustaría comentar un pequeño detalle de traducción: en la historia original, Mycroft asiente comprendiendo a Molly Hopper cuando esta quiso asegurarse de que Sherlock no había decidido fingir su muerte otra vez, _diciendo "Yes, the boy who cry wolf_".

Yo lo he traducido por "Pedro y el lobo", porque así es como se llama el cuento al que está haciendo referencia. Mucha gente lo conoce también por "El Pastorcillo mentiroso", que gritaba a las gentes del pueblo "¡Que viene el lobo, que viene el lobo...!" , cuando no venía. Cuando resultó llegar a comerse las ovejas de verdad, nadie acudió en su ayuda porque se pensaban que mentía de nuevo.

Supongo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
